happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stayin' Alive
Stayin' Alive! is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends internet series, the tenth of the first season. In this episode, we are introduced to Disco Bear, the funky dancer who always tries to impress the ladies, but with little luck. HTF Episode Description Introducing Disco Bear, that lovable beast that never grew out of the '70s. His flirtatious ways get him in a heap o' trouble with Giggles and Petunia! Lucky for him that disco never really died. Plot The episode begins with Petunia and Giggles having a nice relaxing tea party in the middle of the forest. Suddenly, a disco ball comes out of nowhere, and a new, funky and flirtatious Happy Tree Friend named Disco Bear comes into the scene, and begins dancing in an attempt to impress the two girls. Despite his smooth moves, the girls show no interest in him. As Giggles decides to eat a cookie, Disco Bear offers her his hand. Disgusted, Giggles politely asks Disco Bear if he wants a cookie instead. Instead of taking the cookie, Disco Bear instead grabs Giggles' hand and begins dancing with her, which she seems to enjoy. But when Disco Bear gives Giggles a big twirl, she suddenly slams head first on her tea kettle, shattering the kettle and splashing the tea everywhere. With glass shards lodged all over her head, and hot tea burning her face, Giggles begins screaming in agony while jumping and waving her arms in pain. When Disco Bear notices Giggles' movements, he doesn't realize Giggles' injury and thinks Giggles is doing a new dance, and he begins to mimic her. Seeing what Disco Bear did to Giggles, Petunia begins to panic and feels like escaping but before she can do anything, she is snatched by Disco Bear and he begins to dance with her. When Disco Bear begins bumping Petunia, he unknowingly bumps her into a nearby electric fence, electrocuting her. When she falls off, a large chunk of her skin can be seen stuck on the fence. Petunia's now stiff body begins twitching, her body movements mimicking the Robot (dance). Disco Bear then proceeds to do the Robot along with Petunia. With Giggles bleeding profusely through her head, and Petunia now in a burnt state, Disco Bear is tired from excessive dancing (evidenced by his sweaty armpits and heavy panting). Not noticing the girls' injuries, Disco Bear ends the episode by giving one last "growl" to the audience. Moral "An Apple a day keeps the Doctor Away!" Deaths #Petunia is electrocuted by an electric fence. #Giggles gets a teapot stuck in her head and hot tea possibly burns her brain. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''2 *Total rate: 33% Destruction *The tea kettle breaks after Giggles slams her head on it. Goofs #Giggles' head marking is missing in her starring card. (This is in every Internet Season 1 episode she stars in.) #The Disco ball is tied to the rope and the end of the rope isn't tied to anything. #When Petunia notices Disco Bear's dancing, her philtrum is to small to connect to her nose. Later, her philtrum is completely the gone when she sees Giggles spin and get injured. ##The same thing happens with Disco Bear when he mixes up the girls' injuries with dancing moves. #When Giggles and Petunia turn around to look at Disco Bear, the marking on the back of Giggles' head isn't visible and is never seen for the entire episode. ##When Petunia turns to look at Disco Bear, her head marking stretches all the way down the back of her head and is jagged. #Whenever Disco Bear squints his eyes while dancing, his pac-man pupils face away from each other. #If you look closely while Disco Bear growls at the beginning of the episode, he has four arms. #The blood on Giggles' head is slightly different from her splattered blood, although the tea may have something to do with it. # The electric fence in the park is protecting nothing and is randomly placed for no apparent reason. (Though it could be protecting something invisible to the viewer.) # In one frame of Petunia getting electrocuted one can spot a tea cup in one of Petunia's eyes. It is unknown if this is intentional or not. #When Petunia was electrocuted by the fence, some of her back skin was stuck on the fence. The skin should be burnt along with Petunia. ##The outer fur on Petunia can be seen with the skin stuck on the fence and it's blue instead of burnt black. Quick Shot Moment In the scene where Giggles is about to eat a cookie just before Disco Bear offers her his hand, there is a brief shot of Disco Bear growling to the audience from the beginning of the episode. Note: This is fixed in the Classics Remastered versions on YouTube and on Mondomedia.com. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:2000 Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Valentine's Episodes Category:Episodes Starring Disco Bear Category:Sole Survivor Category:Episodes Starring Giggles Category:Episodes Starring Petunia Category:Sole Cause Category:Episodes written by Mark Giglio Category:Episodes written by Mark Fiorenza Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff Category:Episodes written by Rhode Montijo Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes directed by Rhode Montijo